


Garlic on Pizza

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Stories/Crossovers [97]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: comment_fic, Family Fluff, Français | French, Gen, Ice Cream, Pizza, Spice, Summer Vacation, Team as Family, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: AU. Yami, Buffy, Dawn, Faith, Willow and Xander are at a restaurant that serves not only ice cream, but pizza as well.
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Stories/Crossovers [97]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/4411
Comments: 8
Kudos: 1





	Garlic on Pizza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts), [Thrawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow writers and readers; I hope you’re doing great with your stories, of course. Well, here’s a brand-new BtVS/YGO oneshot that I cooked up one day. Hope you like reading it as much as I did writing it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh, and Joss Whedon (also a genius) owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**Garlic on Pizza**

The Ice Cream Queen’s Castle.

One of over a thousand restaurants in a chain all across the country — well, across Sunnydale, to be precise. Although they’re different from other fast food places like the Double Meat Palace, they’re still a chain group. Ice cream is what they started out with serving, but eventually, they moved up to where they became a full fledged restaurant. Still, the ice cream theme is present in the place.

Of course, Buffy Summers and her little sister Dawn, as well as her sister Slayer Faith Lehane and her friends Xander Harris and Willow Rosenberg, have since finished their meals and had gotten some ice cream, which they like. On a summer night, ice cream is a good thing to have around — and especially when it comes to cooling off from the heat of the day.

However, Buffy, Dawn and Faith’s adopted older brother, Atem ‘Yami’ Moto, puts some garlic dipping sauce on his slice of pepperoni pizza (which has cooled off a little), and then lifts the end of the slice to his mouth before taking a good-sized bite.

After having chewed and swallowed said bite, he opens his cerise orbs to see Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Faith and Xander looking at him in surprise. “Buffy, what is it?” he asks.

“Really, Yami?” Buffy gets up the courage to ask after having waited until Yami has swallowed the bite of pizza. (After all, she knows the rudeness of talking with one’s mouth full of food.) She speaks for herself, Dawn, Faith and her friends. “I mean, garlic dipping sauce on your pizza? What are you trying to do? Make it so that when a vamp tries to bite you, he or she might back off at your blood having the scent or taste of garlic in it?”

Apparently, Dawn, Faith, Willow and Xander have been wondering the same thing (although deep down, they do their best not to laugh out loud when cooking up that very scenario in their heads). From their perspective, it sure makes an awesome ice breaker there, as well as something almost good to laugh about.

Yami, for his part, simply smiles a little in a brotherly way at how Buffy puts her thoughts into words there. “Hmm… I don’t know, Buffy. What do **you** think I’m putting the garlic to use for?”

His words catch Buffy off-guard, and she blinks, a little puzzled. She doesn’t really have an answer for that — not one bit.

Yami takes advantage of the silence that follows to eat his pepperoni pizza slice. Before Buffy and the others know it, he is finished.

“ _Très magnifique_ , and _très délicieux_ ,” he says, and smiles when he sees his adopted family exchanging surprised looks with each other at how the French phrases simply roll off his tongue in such a neat way.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
